


Cuestión de celos

by Marballlee



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Albus se entera que Scorpius está en una relación.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Cuestión de celos

Con un sonoro suspiro Albus dio por terminado su jornada de estudios, enrollando el pergamino que recién había elaborado. Recogió sus cosas y en compañía de una compañera, caminó con dirección a la sala común de Slytherin. 

De pronto recordó que Scorp casi no había pasado tiempo con él, pues se desaparecía por diferentes intervalos de tiempo en el día, sin avisar a donde se dirigía; algo que realmente ya no le sorprendía, pero que no por eso dejaba de ser raro. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, pues literal eran amigos desde el primer día de Hogwarts. 

—Hasta mañana Scorpius —se despidió la chica, sacándolo de su trance. 

—Hasta mañana —murmuró con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su habitación compartida. 

Algo bueno de tener las mazmorras solo para los Slytherin, era que las habitaciones estaban destinadas a únicamente dos personas, a diferencia de Gryffindor, según sus padres y hermanos. 

En cuanto ingresó notó de inmediato la presencia de Scorpius, quien estaba echado de espaldas en su cama, con una sonrisa boba. Sonrió y se recostó a su lado. 

—Oh, al fin llegaste. 

—Sí, al fin terminé los deberes de Transformación —respondió, acercando su cuerpo al de su amigo, como casi siempre que estaban juntos. 

Le había costado una dura pelea consigo mismo aceptar que estaba enamorado de su amigo. Pero aún no lograba conseguir el coraje suficiente para confesarse... quizá nunca lograría hacerlo. 

—Cierto, aún no he hecho nada —dijo con abatimiento. 

—No te preocupes, puedes copiar la mía. 

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa auténtica, de esas que le enamoraban muchísimo más. 

—Últimamente no has pasado tiempo conmigo —hizo un puchero, de aquellos que sabía derretían al chico, pero esta vez no fue así, lo cual le extrañó por completo. 

Scorpius se levantó de la cama y sonrió, pero de alguna manera sintió que esa sonrisa no era para él. Sintió su pecho encogerse. 

—Sobre eso, quería que tú fueras el primero en enterrarse —sus ojos grises se iluminaron en felicidad, una que le supo amarga. 

—¿Enterarme de qué? —cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—Al, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado Rose, y estos días he estado con ella —las alarmas de Albus se elevaron por completo, y sabía que la continuación de sus palabras lo herirían por completo—. Ella y yo estamos saliendo. 

Albus de quedó congelado en su lugar, sentía que incluso los colores de su rostro habían desaparecido, pues aunque imaginaba lo que se avecinaba, nunca iba a estar preparado para eso. No obstante, aún en contra la protesta de su propio sentir, se obligó a sonreír. 

—Me alegro por ti —dijo con voz apenas audible. 

—Gracias _amigo_. 

"AMIGO" jamás dolió tanto esa simple palabra, pues al parecer era lo único que Scorp lo consideraba, un amigo. 

Posteriormente, los días siguieron su curso, Albus apenas si veía a su amigo durante las clases, pues fuera de ellas Scorpius rápidamente corría a los brazos de su prima. 

Le dolía, porque sabía que jamás sería igual de linda que ella, y porque también sabía que no podía odiarla. Habían estado juntos desde la infancia, compartiendo momentos hermosos entre familia, e incluso había sido su apoyo en múltiples ocasiones. Pero eso no evitaba que la envidiara, que deseara jamás hubiese existido. 

Y se odiaba a si mismo por sus egoístas pensamientos. 

—Mis queridos muchachos, el día de hoy se ha unido a nosotros un jovencito proveniente del Instituto Durmstrang, Krum Dragomir, quien cómo cada uno de ustedes, pasará primero por el sombrero seleccionador —inmediatamente comenzaron las murmuraciones pero él no estaba de humor para nada, por lo que ignoró todo el proceso de selección. 

O así fue hasta que escuchó que el sombrero gritó "Slytherin". Todos los de su casa comenzaron a aplaudir, incluyéndole, mientras el chico tomaba asiento a su lado (dónde Scorpius debería estar, si no fuera porque decidió abandonarle para irse con Rose). 

—Ahora si pueden desayunar —dijo la directora, después de que toda la conmoción pasara. 

Trató con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el entorno que le rodeaba, pero no pudo gracias a la presencia del, aparente, hijo de Viktor Krum, pues su presencia era imponente. 

—Bienvenido a Slytherin —murmuró con desgana, sin siquiera mirarle. 

—Gracias, eh... 

—Mi nombre es Albus —el muchacho sonrió. 

—Bonito nombre. 

Siempre había odiado su nombre, pues por la supuesta historia que sus padres habían contado, sentía que un gran peso caía sobre sus hombros, cómo si todos esperarán que hiciera verdaderos honor al nombre que llevaba. Sin embargo, no evitó sonrojarse. 

De algún modo, Dragomir no se separó de su persona en todo el día (resultó que era de su mismo año, por lo que compartieron algunas clases) y él no quejó de ello; le parecía raro, es decir, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a estar solo, pero quizá un poco de compañía no le haría daño... o eso se repitió con constancia, hasta llegar la noche. 

—Cómo sabrán, no contamos con habitaciones disponibles para darle a Krum, por lo que tendrá que compartir con algún otro grupo, ¿voluntarios? —absolutamente todos quedaron en silencio, pues casi a nadie le gustaba compartir su espacio. 

Pero Albus levantó la mano. 

—Gracias Albus —dijo con sinceridad el nuevo integrante, una vez que ingresaron a la habitación. 

—No hay de qué. 

El chico Potter fue a su lugar correspondiente, donde sacó de su baúl un poco de pergamino, su tintero y pluma, para poder escribirle a sus padres, dándoles las buenas nuevas. Cuando terminó, se fue a recostar, hasta que escuchó la voz del chico al otro extremo de la habitación (ahora su cama se encontraba en medio de Scorpius y Dragomir). 

—Cuéntame cómo son las cosas por aquí, Albus. 

Es así cómo después de media hora de charla, Albus fue a dar a la cama de Krum, ambos sentados en cada extremo, riendo de unas cuantas anécdotas contadas por ambos. Un estruendo detrás de ellos los alertó. 

—¿Quién es él, Albus? —preguntó con una expresión seria. 

Albus rodó los ojos. 

—Si hubieses prestado atención, sabrías que es el nuevo integrante proveniente de Durmstrang, ahora nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto —murmuró con fastidio, el cual disimula con una pequeña sonrisa—. Que descanses Dragomir —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Caminó hacia su cama y cerró las cortinas con un pase de varita. No tardó mucho tiempo en que Scorpius se fue acostar a su lado. 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pequeño? 

—Sabes que odio me digas así. Y estuvo bien, gracias, estuve todo el día con Dragomir, enseñándole todo Hogwarts. 

—Oh, ya, está bien que hagas buenas acciones —susurró contra su oído. 

Por Merlín, por cosas cómo esas es que terminó enamorado de él, ¿por qué seguía atormentándolo si ya estaba en una relación? 

—Ya vete a tu cama, Scorp. 

—¡No! Esta noche quiero dormir a tu lado. 

—Ya estamos muy grandes para esas cosas —murmuró, dándole la espalda. 

—Está bien, pequeño. 

Durante los siguientes días, Albus se siguió juntando con Dragomir e incluso podía decir que ya lo consideraba un buen amigo. Pasaba momentos increíbles con él. Lo que no sabía, era que esa amistad le causaba celos a cierto chico de cabello rubio, que aunque Albus creía que no le prestaba atención, si que lo hacía desde había llegado el intruso a irrumpir su amistad. 

Cuando Scorpius llegaba a la habitación, después de ir a dejar a Rose hasta la entrada de Gryffindor, se encontraba a su amigo sentado u acostado en la cama de Dragomir, mientras se sonreían, y eso no lo podía permitir, pues se suponía que esas cosas solo las podías hacer con un amigo íntimo o con tu pareja, pero ellos no eran pareja... ¿o sí? 

¿Albus le estaba ocultando información? ¿Albus lo estaba cambiando? 

No, no, eso era imposible, a Albus no le gustaban los chicos, ¿cierto? Además, ¿qué hacía él pensando en esas cosas? Él tenía a su hermosa novia, la cual ama y respeta, y si su amigo llegaba a tener una relación igual la apoyaría, como él mismo recibió su apoyo. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos. 

¿Entonces por qué le dolía pensar en Albus teniendo una relación con alguien que no fuera él? 

—Scorp, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rose con preocupación. 

—¿Eh? N-no es nada, perdón princesa —respondió, manteniendo su pensamiento de que ese tal Dragomir estaba demasiado cerca de su Albus, y no se veía con buenas intenciones. 

—Pero acabas de romper el tarro, ¿no estás herido? —volvió a preguntar, mientras examinaba su mano. 

—Oh, no me dí cuenta, ¿Te parece si regresamos a Hogwarts? 

—Claro que no, amor. 

Cuando pasaron cerca de la pareja, observó de reojo cómo Krum le susurraba algo en el oído a Albus y este se sonrojaba. Era un hecho: estaba completamente enamorado de ese hombre, y no se había dado cuenta de ello. 

Estaba por echarse encima del chico, pero Rose lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Salieron en completo silencio del lugar, siendo los pensamientos de Scorpius un total torbellino. De pronto Rose se detuvo y sin voltearlo a ver, susurró: 

—Sé que no es de mí quién estás enamorado, es por eso que acepté estar contigo, para ver si de esa forma caías en cuenta de lo que realmente sentías, pero... —la chica volteó con su ceño fruncido— no puedo seguir haciéndole daño a Albus. Lo siento, pero si realmente te tomas en serio tus sentimientos, habla bien con él, no quiero que lo lastimes. No cuando parece que al fin te está superando. 

—Pero yo no quiero que... 

—Eso depende de ti —dijo antes de que Malfoy terminara su oración. 

Y sin decir más, Rose regresó al pueblo, en busca de sus amigas. 

... 

—Confiesa tus sentimientos, si eres rechazado cómo tanto proclama tu mirada, podrás seguir adelante sin problemas —susurró Drago en su oído, tomándole desprevenido—, ya que no tendrás la duda que atormente tu alma. 

Albus se sonrojó, ¿cómo era posible que Krum se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, sí él no había dicho nada al respecto? 

—Yo... 

—Te quiero, Albus, pero es claro que tú tienes a alguien más en el corazón —Albus abrió por completo los ojos cuando Drago le robó un beso. 

—No, lo siento mucho Drago, pero... 

—Shh, lo sé. 

Sin decir más, Drago se levantó y se fue. 

No entendía porque no podía seguir adelante, porque no podía aceptar el hecho de Rose estaba con Scorpius, pero definitivamente necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos de su sistema. Terminó su cerveza de mantequilla y se fue directamente a su dormitorio en Hogwarts, lugar donde un atormentado Scorpius lo esperaba. 

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. 

—Tú primero —dijo con rapidez Albus, sintiendo temor por primera vez desde que se había armado de valor. 

—Bien... yo, yo no sé cómo expresar esto de la mejor manera, pero haré mi mejor intento —Scorpius se aclaró la garganta—: Te amo y no puedo negarlo ni ocultarlo por más tiempo, muero de celos cada vez que te veo en compañía de Krum, temiendo que en cualquier momento tú te enamores de él, si no es que ya lo estás. 

Albus quedó en completo shock, pero una vez que salió de él, lo único que atinó hacer fue lanzarse a besarlo. 

—Eres un tonto —murmuró Al—, ¿cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de lo evidente? Yo lo acepté a inicios de cuarto año, y mira que ya estamos por salir de Hogwarts. 

—Bueno, supongo que sólo era cuestión de celos. 

... 

**_6 años después..._ **

Draco estaba que se volvía loco, pues de todos los chicos que había para enamorarse, su hijo se terminó enamorando de un jodido Potter, tal cómo lo había hecho su padre y él mismo, pero con la diferencia de que su hijo si logró llevarlo al altar. Jodida mierda. 

Fue maravilloso ver cómo sus magias se unían en una sola, siendo por demás compatibles. Lo envidiaba, muy, pero muy dentro de sí, pues jamás lo admitiría aunque le lanzaran cien crucios (o los que aguantara). Pero si su único hijo era feliz, él lo era por igual, aunque fuese un Potter. 

Pero observando mejor el entorno, él no estaba tan mal cómo lo estaba Ron Weasley, quien observaba a su hija casarse con el hijo de Víktor Krum, aquel que, según le contó su yerno, en cuarto año se había enamorado de Granger. 

Era un espectáculo digno de su admiración, ver cómo la comadreja veía con odio a los dos Krum presentes. Uno por intentar robarle a su (en ese entonces) amiga, y al otro por robarle a la hija. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que fue una kk, pues no cumplió ni mis propias expectativas, pero no iba a desperdiciar 2095 palabras jajaja


End file.
